It Hurts Before It Heals
by xXElectrochargeXx
Summary: Most of the X-men are busy on an away mission thus leaving Logan to care for the two teens. Care can have many descriptions. First Fanfic! Don't judge! (Too much!)


"I - I don't understand he's gone like animalistic or something!" Kitty panicked into her microphone.

"Kitty? Is that - Kitty just run!" Storm taps her com unit but the static seems to re appear each time. She hopes to God that Bobby wakes or she'll be returning to a hell of a crime scene in her eventual travel back.

"Logan! Stop! Your going to hurt - Ah!" Kitty made irregular high-pitched sound before dropping to the cold floor. Her scream could be heard throughout the mansion, at least at this dark time of night. The commotion startled Bobby in his sleep until his eyes lids began to slowly shift open.

"Kitty?" He mumbled in a flustered voice before rubbing some sleep from his eyes. His vision was hazy but he was sure he when heard it a second time, it sounded like it was coming from downstairs. It sounded like it was - Bobby bolted out of his bed and jammed the door knob open. Wearing nothing but boxers and a thin white singlet he iced up, his skin crystallising as he ran corridor from corridor. _Down stairs was where it originated from... the danger room._ Bobby thought as he ran towards the elevator, where else could she be at this time anyways.

As the sliding sliver doors shifted aside Bobby made a thin trail of ice of which he glided on, skimming across his own vivid reflection. Impatiently he began thrashing on the command system before Logan's claws seemed to tear through it first. His metallic claws making a irritable screech against it's like material which always gave Bobby a deep shiver. Wolverine growled at him before jumping hands first towards his chest. Bobby, caught off guard, was slammed into the floor, grounded by Logan who was desperately trying to carve patterns into his face.  
Instantly his arms defended, his ice shaving off and cracking in many places each time Wolverine attacked.

"Hey!" A weak voice screamed before large chunk of alloyed metal came into contact with the back of his head. Logan turned around to her and growled with his open teeth. "Bobby! Move!" Kitty warned, he instantly struggled out of his hold. She threw another piece which seemed to have coloured wires sticking out from it and electric currents pulsing through twisted copper. Almost five stray wires hit his silver claws before he was left spasming to the ground. As if reading her mind Bobby began freezing him from his steel capped boots to the tips of his brown hairs.

"Bobby." She yelped before she fell to her bruised knees, her hand resting on her forearm where her suit was bloodied.

"Kitty." He whispered gently as he took hold of her from behind so she could easily rest on his shoulder.

"Where?" He questioned in her ear, his cool breath heaving over her neck. Her breathing more shallow than ever, Kitty palmed the back of his hand, running his frozen blue fingers from her shoulders to the three punctured holes. Bobby, reforming his finger so it was sharp, began to cut the leather from above the wound. Once he sliced it from her clothing she took hold of the leather and yanked it down herself. Her face cringed back as the black leather brushed against her pierced skin. Her blood ran down her arm to stain her skin a thick red colour. Bobby melted his ice form off as he looked deeply into kitty's delirious eyes.

"Ready?"

Kitty could barely nod in reply as her hand clutched his other forearm. Iceman's hand gently hovered over the gash, freezing the warm blood inside that had been pouring from her insides. Her fingers tightened around him as she felt the cold spiral up her arm and it painfully trigger a massive head ache. Shadowcat closed her eyes and held back any notion to scream. His heart leapt as he could see glassy eyes finally start to open, to stare back.

Bobby stripped off his top before wrapping it around kitty's arm, forming a sort of make shift sling. Kitty flinched as his hand gestured to stabilise her aching forearm. He tried ever gently to lift her up bridal style, her arm laying just above her torso. As he paced towards the elevator in haste he arched his head to her sweet scented hair, breathing her in.

"I'm gonna take you to your room kitty." He whispered into her ear as the elevator lifted them to the ground level.

"And I'm gonna let you lay on your bed." He claimed to her calmly as he stalked out of the compartment and through the dark halls.

"And I can get you all cleaned up." Kitty hummed softly in response.

"And maybe... If you want," Bobby said in a hushed tone as he brushed a stray hair from her warm cheeks.

"I can sleep with you tonight." His tone grew husky at the sentence and kitty snuggled her forehead further into the crook of his neck. As they approached the foot of her bed he did just that, forever to miss the scent of her delicious scent of that shampoo as he wearily placed her down.

They lay there for almost forty two minutes in a calm silence, if bobby was counting how many seconds he had left before kitty pushed him off correctly. But kitty was trying to count particularly slow on her part as for every second she got stronger it made her further obliged to reject any of his help, even though she so secretly loved it. Even though he always openly loved it. _It's more of the reason to move on,_ kitty thinks. Because there's no time for idle thoughts like this when you don't even have the luxury of knowing if the person's going to die or not. Bobby always hopes he's the one that slips up first when fighting and Kitty always cries when he ever mentions it aloud.

"Bobby?" She mumbled under her shallow breaths breaking the silence.

"Hmm."

"Don't get so close to me."

"Why?" Bobby retorted as he moved his eyes down to her brown ones.

"Because then you'll get dirty." Kitty explained, letting out a exhausted sigh. Bobby laughed. Not at the fact it was with no doubt true but he expected . . . something more emotional from kitty. He just grabbed her tighter without applying much pressure to her arm. Both of them never realising that Bobby was only wearing his midnight blue boxers and that his hand was resting slightly above her pelvis. Well maybe she did. Maybe she didn't mind at all.

"Can we have a bath now?" Kitty mussed, impatiently tugging on the uneven blond strands of hair.

"We?" He asked, clearly taking the statement in a suggestive manner from what kitty understood. He was so immature at times.

"Yea, Sure. Lets go have a bath with your naked friend with a **broken arm.** Hint hint, I think I might be trying to make a move on you." She teased with a sarcastic tone.

"So you need help then?" He answered slowly, seeing what it would provoke kitty to do.

"Can you just run the water for the bath you idiot. I'll be a sec."

Well at least kitty is back to her sarcastic self. Bobby could still easily see through her though, she's still obviously very fragile due to the fact she didn't even waste any amount of time hiding it.  
As she saw him disappear into the bathroom kitty called his name out.

"What!" He screamed from the far room.

"Don't you dare freeze that water on me when I get in!" She reminded him of the last time he accidentally saw her step into the white tub naked. She remembered because she never thought his cheeks could turn so red. To be fair though, hers were indeed red as well.

"Shut up!" He yells, the image of her bare body still crystal clear. Not that he would like to remember, but more that he could in no way **ever** forget.


End file.
